


Hallmark Christmas Movie AU

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hallmark Christmas Movie AU, M/M, Sketch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: This is a sketch fic written for the Klaine Advent Day 1 Prompt: Achievement & the GPBB Drabble December Day 1 Prompt: Hallmark.Cooper is the lead actor on a Hallmark Christmas Movie, Blaine is an extra in that movie, and Kurt is the costume designer.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Hallmark Christmas Movie AU

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just a rough sketch of a larger idea that I had. I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing that expanded fic, so I'm posting the condensed version here. this was originally posted on my tumblr at the beginning of December, but I decided to archive it here too. enjoy!

Cooper is cast as the lead in a new Hallmark movie and gets Blaine a role as an extra in the movie. Kurt is working on the movie in the wardrobe/costuming department.

The movie had been filming for several days before Blaine first showed up on set. In the time before Blaine arrives, Kurt notices how Cooper has a very playful personality that makes it seem like he is flirting with everyone he talks to. Despite knowing that Cooper identifies as straight, Kurt is flattered (and a little infatuated) when Cooper smiles at him, acting in a very friendly and flirtatious manner whenever Cooper has to visit him in wardrobe – _until_ he realizes that Cooper is rather shallow and self-centered.

A few days after Blaine finally arrives, Kurt sees Cooper and Blaine joking around between takes with some of the other cast. He sees the blush on Blaine's cheeks and the smile on Blaine's face as Cooper throws an arm around Blaine's shoulders, and he thinks Blaine is a little smitten with Cooper.

During a take where Blaine is not needed on set, Kurt sees Blaine hanging around behind the scenes watching filming with a smile on his face. Kurt has spoken to Blaine a few times when he was being fitted for his costume and thinks that Blaine is a really sweet, attractive guy; and Kurt doesn't want him to get his hopes up, so he decides to try and let Blaine down gently.

Blaine gives Kurt a soft smile as he approaches him but quickly turns his attention back to the scene Cooper is filming. “I should probably mind my own business,” Kurt begins, hesitantly. Blaine looks back over at Kurt with a curious expression. “But I don't think he's worth it.”

Giving him a puzzled look, Blaine asks, “You don't think who is worth what?”

“Cooper,” Kurt replies, motioning his head toward the man in question. “I saw the way the two of you were joking around earlier. And now you're hanging around set, watching his scenes when you don't have to. I know he has a flirty personality, but he's surprisingly straight. And he's actually quite shallow once you get to know him. I just don't want you to get hurt by getting your hopes up.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, eyebrows rising in shock. “Oh, um...I'm not, um...I'm not _interested_ in Cooper. Not like _that_ anyway.”

“You’re not?” he questions. “Are you sure? It's just the way you were smiling and blushing around him... I just thought... Of course you're not gay. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Blaine hurries to clarify. “I am. Gay, I mean. I am _definitely_ gay. But I'm not interested in Cooper in a romantic sense.”

“Then why are you watching him so intently?” Kurt wonders.

“I like watching him act,” Blaine says, shrugging.

Kurt squints in confusion. “Why? He's not _that_ good of an actor.”

Blaine chuckles and nods. “Oh, believe me, I know,” he agrees. “I like watching him act _because_ he’s so over the top. And despite how ridiculous some of his acting decisions are, I’m actually really proud of him. Because he’s family. Landing this role was a big achievement for him.”

“Family?” Kurt questions. “What do you mean?”

“Cooper is my big brother,” he answers.

Kurt gapes at Blaine in shock. “He’s your _brother_?” When Blaine nods at him, Kurt blinks and tries to wrap his head around that. “Well, both of you are insanely attractive, so I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised.” He immediately slaps a hand over his mouth and looks up at Blaine with wide, anxious eyes.

Blaine smiles as a blush spreads across his cheeks. He ducks his head and bites on his bottom lip. “Thank you. I will take that compliment. Especially coming from someone as beautiful as you.”

Kurt’s whole face turns bright pink at Blaine’s comment. The two of them continue to give each other shy looks and soft smiles until a shadowed figure appears next to them.

“Look up,” a voice from beside them says.

The two men look up and see a sprig of mistletoe being held above their heads. They follow the arm downward to see a grinning Cooper, staring at them expectantly. “You guys know the rules!”

Both men blush again. They give each other quizzical glances until Kurt gives a slight nod of agreement. Blaine leans closer and gives Kurt a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling away and grinning widely while trying to hide the intensifying blush on his face.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything, little brother,” Cooper says, before winking at him then rushing off back to set.


End file.
